The Real Fairytales
by KurtbastianJust
Summary: SeKlaine. Sebastian is a fashion designer and aspiring photographer. Kurt is a swimmer who loves to model. Blaine has to fight for his life. One masked ball can bring these boys together in some of the most perfect ways.
1. Cinderella

Title: The Real Fairytales.

Pairing: Seklaine (SebastianxBlainexKurt)

Rating: M/NC17

Warnings: Abuse, Sex, Keep Your Mind Open...

Chapter 1 : Cinderella

Sebastian rolled over and hit the floor with an 'oomph'! He groaned and slid his hand to his now throbbing face, feeling a split lip and a swollen eye. "Fuck." He whispered and then moved to peer onto the bed at David. The man was still asleep, one arm draped across a groggy face. Sebastian smiled and tilted his head, crawling onto the bed and kissed him. "I love you." He whispered and then touched his cheek, then creeped into the kitchen in David's flat.

He turned on the coffee machine and set it to start in an hour when the sun rose. He then wrote a quick note telling David to see him at lunch at set if he so wished and then he snuck out of the flat, one hand on his cheek, hoping there wasn't a bruise along with the swelling.

Sebastian Smythe was not underwealthy, he came from good money, but 'came' was all. Both of his parents were dead, they had split up when he was 3, and his mother remarried to a man named William, who had two sons of his own: Puck and Sam.

When his mother died, Sebastian was alone in a large house with the three other men, each with their own way of showing their thanks. Sebastian opened the back door quietly and pulled on his apron. He grabbed a cigarette, lit it after slipping it past his lips and then he started the coffee.

He pulled out three trays, lining the first with a bowl of cereal, coffee and a small glass of orange juice, the second with a chocolate bar and a cup of coffee. The third with a cigarette, a hot cup of tea, and the newspaper. He took the trays and carried them to their respected rooms. "Sam, you have practice this morning." He said, setting down the first tray and opening the curtains. "Quinn will be there." He said in a polite tone.

"Get. Out." Sam said and Sebastian just smiled, shrugging, leaving the room quickly.

Sebastian knew better than to speak or open curtains in the second room. He just set down the tray silently and set the alarm for twenty minutes and left the room, still earning himself the finger by the sleeping Puck.

His step-father was the worst. He entered the room, set down the tray and waited for his list. The most annoying list was concocted every day. "I hear you _breathing_, fag. Why are you just standing there. Take the list and go." The deep voice said from the bed with a wave. Sebastian took the list from his hand and left quickly.

The list was gruesome that day, things such as 'wash the fridge out' would be NORMAL compared to his chores list. "Are you kidding me? Line up his sex toys in order from fun to just pain? What do I look like? A collar boy?" Speaking of collar boys... One walked through the kitchen with a small wave and a piece of bread in his mouth.

Sebastian, at about 9 in the morning (and all of his chores done but cooking for the day), finally crawled to his room and got a good look at himself. "Oh... dear." He whispered and leaned towards the mirror. He pressed his hand to his black eye and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me..." He couldn't remember what brought the fight on last night, it really never took much work to get hit by David if he'd had a drink or two.

Sebastian looked at the clock, grabbed his keys and camera, then ran out the door. He slid into his car and revved the engine because it had a habit of knocking if he didn't, then drove to the studio. "SMYTHE!" He heard and jumped. "Y-Yes!"

He saw his studio director standing at the door. "LATE Smythe, LATE!"

"Three minutes and I doubt you even have the lights up!" He shouted and ran through the doors. "How many do we have today?"

"16!" He nodded and flicked open his camera and handed it to the digital assistant.

"I need this unloaded and two new cards." It was done while he worked on the first three models. He hated working with women, he found they all looked the same. He got all their test shots. "Ah, Romanny? Stay... We'll be using you. The others are excused." He said and then started the test shots for the men. His designer company was more picky with their men, considering their designs were more aimed towards gay men and they knew it.

Sebastian's eyes lit up when he say him. Kurt... He enjoyed looking at him, enjoyed the defined lines of his jaw, his innocence. Sebastian could photograph Kurt all day, sadly, he wasn't the photographer. He just did the test shots and chose the final people to go with a scene.

"I am HERE!" That was it, the opening call of a dramatist. Their photographer, Wes was the ultimate dramatist but he was the 'best.'

"Uhmm I haven't done the shots for the males yet, but I've photographed them all before. The best overall is Hummel, Hudson, and Chang. Hudson for lead of course but, Hummel and Chang are both such beauty on their own." He said and then licked his lips as Wes picked them out of the crowd. "Thanks, Smythe." Kurt said as he walked by.

Sebastian smiled and nodded, then headed to the designing floor. "BAS!" What was with people calling out his name so much today? He nodded and laughed as he sat down by Rachel who had three needles in her mouth, trying to pin a dress. "What do you think?" She asked around the metal bits.

"I think the hem is uneven but the top half... Wow." He said and winked at the model who blushed and he grinned. He knew the effect he had on people, he just never understood it. "Guess who I just saw?" He said as he grabbed his model from the previous day, and told him to grab the suit.

"Hummel?"

"How did you know?" Sebastian asked, pulling out his work supplies and started on his own suit after the man got on the pedestal.

"I told him about the audition. He wasn't on the list. I forced him to come." She said and laughed, twirling the final hemmed dress. He nodded, giving her his approval. "He said he couldn't wait to be here. I think he likes you. By the way... nice shiner."

He flipped her off and then found the remote to the radio, turning it on, both of them getting lost in their work, gossiping about boys and talking about how shitty Sebastian's life could be. It wasn't something new that he was hurt, and it also wasn't new that Rachel told him to dump David.

"Hey... Is Smythe in here? The photographer got sick and they're calling for you..." Sebastian looked up from his tux and smiled at the model in front of him. "Mmmm yeah, I'll be down in a second." He said and grinned. "Thanks." Kurt nodded and waved at Rachel before disappearing.

Sebastian shivered and looked at Rachel. "I... LOVE underwear ads!" He said and she started laughing, pushing Sebastian out of the room after the model.


	2. The Little Mermaid

Note: ALL THE FAVORITES! Akjsgdljshgfkjdsh Thank you all! Follow me on tumblr at SuperbSeblaine. Love you Love you Love you.

And begin **Chapter 2: The Little Mermaid**

"Left, Right, Breathe! COME ON KURT!" Kurt swam harder; pushing what he felt had to be a speed barrier as he treaded through the water all arms and upper body muscle. He finally hit the wall with a hand. He took a giant breath and looked up at his father with a questioning gaze. "So?"

His father shook his head and flicked around the stop watch. "You're not eating right again, are you?"

Kurt looked ashamed as he pulled himself out of the pool and grabbed a towel, running it over his hair. "I'm eating FINE, Dad." He said and grabbed his water bottle, taking a drink and then moved to get his bag. "I'm going to change; I need to get to the studio."

"KURT!" Burt yelled and his son spun on his bare feet. "You have YET to beat last week's record!"

"Last week was a fluke, Dad." Kurt said and shook his head. "No one can beat that time. Not me, not the team together… And I don't care if it WAS an Olympic record. Only you saw it… maybe YOU got it confused. Cut a whole TEN seconds off a run? It's impossible dad." He said and sighed. "My dream isn't… So… I'm going to the studio. I promise I'll do another hour tonight, but damn it, I'm going."

"KURT HUMMEL YOU WILL—" Kurt let the door slam behind him as he went to take a shower. "Fuck." He whispered as he leaned against the shower wall and closed his eyes.

"_He's just trying to help you."_

Kurt frowned at Blaine's voice and shook his head. "No… He's helping himself to the gold medal he could never get."

"_But you COULD, Kurt… Who wouldn't be proud?"_

"Don't tell me you're on his side, Blaine." Kurt said, washing his body quickly. He'd given up on finding the source of the voice. For all he knew, Blaine was just in his head. He'd never seen him before, and he showed up everywhere, but only when he couldn't see him.

"_And if I am? What would that mean? Stand still." _Kurt stood still and felt a hand go over his eyes. _"Don't open them." _Kurt stood stock still, mostly for the undeniable fear that Blaine WAS in his head. He didn't want to know just how insane he really was. He felt hands start to wash his back and wondered if he was crazy. The hands disappeared and the voice was distant the next time he heard it.

"_So? What would you think if I sided with your dad?"_

"I… I don't know. I'd feel… hurt. Like my opinion doesn't matter to the one person who I think the most of."

"_Oh? Now I'm a person and not just a voice?" _Kurt blushed. _"You should get going, I'll see you tonight. And don't forget to tell me more about the Smythe kid. He still intrigues me."_

"You mean you're jealous." All he got was silence and Kurt turned off the showers, moving to the bench to get dressed.

"SMYTHE! YOU'RE LATE!" Kurt grinned a small grin as he sat on a suitcase, watching Wes yell at the test photographer. Sebastian was always late, or had been every day Kurt had been there. "Late again?" Kurt asked as Sebastian ran over and started setting up the camera work.

Sebastian laughed and nodded. "Yeah, didn't know eggs benedict for three would take so long." He said and Kurt frowned, looking around, then back at the male. The other models were talking amongst themselves. The last time Kurt went to the modeling agency, Rachel made him. Rachel had been Kurt's best friend since elementary school, and he knew that she was friends with Smythe, he heard enough about the male that he was pretty sure he could go on one of those game shows for newlyweds and answer every question correctly.

It had been two weeks since the underwear ad, this week was a cologne ad. It was aimed at gays and lesbians, so it wasn't going into print, just online. "Who am I wearing?" Kurt asked as he tugged at his sleeves, knowing exactly who he was wearing. He'd seen Kurt working on the design those two weeks ago and it was tailored perfectly to him.

"Cattyson." Sebastian said softly as he pushed the two males together and pressed the lights on with his foot. "Look at each other." He said, snapping photos. Kurt had a hard time not frowning, upset that someone was taking Sebastian's hard work and calling it theirs. Rachel said it happened all the time to the interns and low paid workers.

Kurt focused on the male in front of him however as Sebastian took shot after shot, interchanging ties, shirts, jackets, trying to find the right selection for the real shoot. "There." He said as he looked up from his camera. "Hummel, lean into Hudson, lips close to his ear. Whisper but look straight at me. Hudson, look sideways at him, with a smirk."

They did so, knowing exactly what Sebastian wanted. A few more photos and Sebastian nodded and called Wes over. "Kurt looks amazing here and here." He showed him the photos on the screen and then flicked down. "But Finn, looks amazing in this red and black…"

"I've got it from here, leave." Wes said and Sebastian nodded, leaving. Kurt watched the male, who accepted his exit so easily. "Hey! Smythe! Hold up!" Kurt slid his Rolex off and put it on Sebastian's wrist, smiling at him. "Here… so you're not… late… next time."

"K-Kurt." Sebastian said and blinked up at Kurt who grinned. "I can't accept—"

"Hush. And you should get that looked at." Kurt said as he pointed to the swelling in Sebastian's jaw. Sebastian always looked like a kicked puppy, literally. He was always covered in bruises and bumps. It worried Kurt.

"Get to work before someone catches you." Kurt said and grinned, shaking his head and then walked back to set.

Later that night, Kurt was lying on his back deck and smiled as he heard a door shut on the condo below him. "Mmmmm, good, you weren't lying."

"_About what?"_

"Talking."

"_I don't lie to you, Kurt. You should know that. How'd the shoot go?"_

"Like a shoot… I gave Smythe my Rolex from Grandfather."

"_Why?"_

"He is always late… and it looked like he needed to be cheered up."

"_Kurt… You have no idea how beautiful that makes you." _Kurt blushed and licked his lips. He looked out at the night sky and nodded as he yawned. _"So… When are you going to see him next?"_

"I would suspect at the ball. You know the gallery opening, fashion night? It's a masquerade… but it's the opening show of all the studio's newest designs. I'm a main feature, I'll be on the runway almost all night."

"_Oh… Have fun."_

"I… I could get you a ticket Blaine, if you would like to go."

"…" Silence for a moment worried Kurt. "_You… said it was a masquerade… right?"_


	3. Aladdin

Blaine Anderson knew how to live on his own, knew how to get by with what little he had. He could fight, and fight well, and when he had been growing up, his parents taught him the hard lesson in life. Not everyone is going to accept you, and there is no way to make them. His parents never beat him, they just denied his lifestyle, and when he was 13 his parents died, leaving him alone, with nothing. He ran away in fear, and ever since that day had been living in the back alley of 34th and West Avenue intersection, next to a small physician's office.

Blaine tried his best to attend school, act like nothing was wrong, but he quickly found out that there was not enough money to keep him attending and so he had to leave his normal training. He started attending college classes, not paying for the knowledge and never showing up on test days. Instead he came for the lectures, participated with answering questions. Since the age of 15 he'd been attending college with people who were old enough to always be curious as to why he was there.

He used the schools facilities to shower and exercise with an ID he found. The pool is where he first saw him, Kurt Hummel, attempting as hard as he may to kick water. Blaine smiled and watched him from the other end of the pool, just watching. "Kicking water will never feel the same as a wall. You would be better off kicking a glass of the stuff."

Kurt glared daggers at him and then huffed out a breath. "Get OUT of my pool." Now most people would be turned off by this attitude but Blaine found it intriguing. "Yours? I thought it was the schools?"

Kurt pointed at the painting scrolled at the top of the wall. "You're in the Burt Hummel wing of the school, which INCLUDES my pool. I'm his son, Kurt. Get. OUT!" _Kurt Hummel…. Well, sounded sexy enough to him. _Blaine smiled and slid out and walked past the male. "Okay… it's yours."

Kurt frowned and looked at the male, Blaine following his eyes. "Oh. Yeah. No trunks… Well… Enjoy the water!" Blaine said and winked, then left the room to put on his clothes.

Kurt shivered and licked his lips, his eyes sliding to the door. "Oh crap."

"What?" Rachel asked, entering the room with her swim cap on.

"I think I'm gay. Now let's hurry up, we've gotta get back to the highschool before Glee practice. We've only got so much time using the college's pool…"

They both just smiled and laughed as they hit the timer and jumped in.

Blaine stood outside the school almost four years later, his hands picking at the broken soles of his Converse. It was the same pair Kurt threw out three months ago when he'd exclaimed they were 'so last season.' Most of his clothing used to be the swimmer's… but it was only because Blaine couldn't sleep without something that smelled like his little star.

Blaine had watched Kurt for months before trying to talk to him gain, but… at the time he didn't look so great so he hid. He didn't know why, but he was afraid Kurt would realize he was poor and not attending the school and using 'his' pool when he had no right to it. So he always kept hidden.

"Excuse me." A male said, moving towards the bulletin board outside the school. He put up a bright green poster that read 'Studio 39 Masquerade Gala Event.'

"Excuse me… Do you work at the studio?" Blaine asked, looking up and down at the male, whose dark bruise over his right eye looked gruesome. "Yea… and you are?"

"…No one. Never mind." Blaine said and then looked at the poster. "Where IS Studio 39?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the male and handed him a map. "Here… It's about a five minute drive. Will I be seeing you there?"

Blaine smiled and shrugged. "Not sure I have a nice enough outfit to ever enter a place like that. I don't have a mask either… So probably not."

"…I'm Sebastian Smythe." So it WAS him, the guy Kurt liked so much. "This is generally the part you tell me your name."

Blaine flushed and held out his hand, shaking Sebastian's. "Blaine Anderson."

"You're coming with me." Sebastian said and then took Blaine's hand, dragging him to his car. He put him in the front seat and then got in. "You can't tell anyone about what I'm doing, alright, but I really think I've got the perfect outfit for you."

Blaine glanced around wide eyed as they pulled into a large building lot and parked. Sebastian got out, used his pass to get through the gates and they walked quickly. "Sebastian? What are we-"

"Shut up! Hush. Look casual! Or snobby. A model would fit in here, act like a model."

Blaine frowned but just decided to walk in silence behind Sebastian as they entered the building. Once inside a packed room of clothes and scissors and scraps, Sebastian dragged Blaine to the edge. "If anyone asks, this didn't come from me." He said as he pulled at Blaine's clothes, who slapped his hands away.

"HEY!" Blaine shouted and jumped away.

"What? Oh! Sorry! I just, we're used to models never coming in here with clothes. I get frustrated when I have to wait for people to take their clothes off—" Both of them stopped for a second and blushed. "Uhmm… You know what I mean."

Blaine looked down at his attire then sighed. He slowly started stripping and once in just a pair of worn, old boxers, Sebastian went to work setting him up in a new suit. "There. You look fit to seduce, Prince Charming." Blaine blushed as Sebastians eyes widened. "Oh! Here." He said and pulled out a box of black masks with light silver and gold detail. Each one was unique in its own little way.

"You look…. Stunning." Sebastian said as he slid the mask on. "I mean…. Dazzling." Blaine eyed the watch on the male's wrist and swallowed. "Kurt…" Blaine whispered and Sebastian blinked.

"What did you say?"

"Oh! Nothing. Uhmm… Thank you. I should… go."

"I can drive you back—"

"No! No… I'm… fine." Blaine said grabbing his clothes and ran out the door. Sebastian just stood there, a measuring tape around his neck and his face filled with confusion. He was pretty sure he'd just met the second most beautiful man on the planet… And he was pretty sure that man was homeless. Sebastian touched his eye and ringed, remembering he had work to do, and left quietly. _"Kurt…" _The brunette bit his lip, thinking about the model. How would a model and homeless boy know each other?


	4. Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 4: Beauty and the Beast

Warning: Don't Hate Me Because I Suck.

Sebastian swallowed, looking at the man in front of him. He couldn't remember the question he'd been asked and just for that there was a high possibility he was going to get the shit beat out of him. Sebastian swallowed and blinked. "Would you… please…" He ran a hand over his mouth. "P-Please…"

His eyes slid up to his lovers and he quickly looked away. "T-Take me to the… gala?"

Silence was the harshest sound in the world.

Just the sound of Dave's breath being sucked in was enough to make Sebastian flinch and turn to hide his already bruised eye. He gasped and Dave's fist crashed into Sebastian's other eye. It was actually worse than what Sebastian was expecting, his chin slammed into the wall, followed by his shoulder and his mouth opened as spit came out of his mouth at the sheer impact.

"What do you think I am? Your fairy little boyfriend? WHEN will you get it, Sebastian? You are JUST an ass to me, a nice ass I can fuck for a few hours and a bonus! You make coffee in the morning. You're nothing more than an over-appreciated house maid." Every word felt like venom as Dave grabbed Sebastian by his collar and dragged him up to full standing.

"I, in NO way, will ever TAKE you anywhere other than the bedroom like the filthy, disgusting WHORE you are!" Sebastian cringed and felt the punch to the stomach before falling to his knees in front of Dave, his knees landing on the remote for the radio, having slipped from the edge of the table earlier.

His eyes flicked up to David as their song began. Sebastian quickly moved to pause it as a foot, a foot attached to a VERY athletic leg, swung up and clashed with his jaw, and Sebastian felt and heard it click out of place. Tears were streaming down his face as he lay on the floor, knowing Dave was talking but he couldn't make it out. He couldn't hear with his ears resounding a high pitched cling since the kick.

He didn't feel another punch, in fact, he was pretty sure Dave left the room to probably get a beer. To cool down, to forget.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked in the mirror at the school. His face concealed by the mask and he smiled sadly, his fingers clutching his wrist, his eyes sliding to the side of the room, walking towards Kurt's locker, he spun the dial and opened it. He found the males clothes inside and he pulled out a shirt. It smelled like Kurt… and it smelled like sweat. A jogging shirt, but it would do.<p>

Blaine balled his fist in the shirt as he pushed down the nice black pants. He pressed the shirt to his nose as he straddled a bench in the locker room, his hand slid around his hardening dick, his nose in the shirt as he inhaled all that was Kurt and he jerked himself off alone, hiding in a nearly empty school. His moans were heard by no one, and he felt that was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed as hard as he could and hit the wall, hearing his father cheer. "Plus seven seconds! We're so close to your record, and your goal! You just did Phelps' time, Kurt!"<p>

Kurt breathed hard and held out his hand to his father who took it and lifted him out of the water. Kurt fell onto his back and breathed. "Dad…" He said and shook his head. "Please… Please let me go to the gala."

Burt frowned as he set down the timer. "Kurt, you know the rules, three full hours!"

"Dad, I'll miss the fashion show. I'm their LEAD model. I have to go. Don't make me walk out on you again!"

Burt frowned, and then looked at the stopwatch before nodding. "Go." He said and shook his head. "I'll see you at home." Kurt smiled, jumping up and hugging his father, getting him drenched.

"Thank you, Dad… You can still come… I've got a spare ticket!"

"No… Just send me some pictures, 'kay Bud?" Kurt just smiled and nodded, patting his dad's arm.

"See you tonight. Love you." Burt nodded, repeating the latter as his son walked away towards a false dream. Modeling didn't last forever so what was Kurt trying to achieve? At least there was the Olympics in swimming!

* * *

><p>Sebastian was lifted into strong arms and carried to the bed. "Sebastian…" Dave whispered, his fingers playing along his ribs, soft kisses placed all over his newer bruises. "Seb… I'm so sorry…"<p>

Sebastian had no more tears left; he had no more to hide. "Dave…" He whispered, turning his head just an increment so their lips could crash together. "Love me?"

"Of course I love you, Sebastian! You know I never mean to hurt you! You just always say the wrong thing—It doesn't matter. You're here, I'm here… and you've got me all to yourself tonight."

"No… I have to go to the gala." Sebastian whispered and sighed, rolling on his side, kissing Dave's cheek. "I have to go."

"But, we JUST had the discussion that I'm not taking you."

"One, it was NOT a discussion. Two, you're not taking me. I'm going alone."

"Oh, so now you're embarrassed of me? You ARE trash, Smythe!"

Sebastian glared as he moved to sit up, trying to get off the bed. Everything hurt but he couldn't help it. He felt like his ribs were broken and his jaw wasn't on just right. "Dave, if that's what you REALLY want to think, then FINE, think it. But I can't sit around and wait until you act on your so called love! I have a JOB to do, and I'm going to do it."

Sebastian stood, running a hand through his brown hair then entered Dave's bathroom. He got ready with his suit then slid on his mask, glad it concealed both of his black eyes. He managed to open his mouth wide enough it clicked back into place and he had twisted his body so his spine didn't feel like it was out of alignment. When he left the room he saw him. He saw Dave standing in a suit, a red mask on and a hand held out to Sebastian.

"I'm… so sorry Baby. The least I could do is see your fashion designs." Sebastian just smiled and took his hand, stepping in close and resting his head against the bigger man's chest. "I love you, Dave." He whispered.

"I love you too, Fish." Fish, God how Bas hated that name. But it WAS better than Sea Bass which had been his nickname for the first two years Sebastian and Dave had been 'dating'.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as he walked through the gallery completely alone. He was early so the only people there were just crew who didn't care about the gala at all. He frowned as he walked through halls of his own face, plastered everywhere before going into the back room. He waved at his hair dresser and make up artist. "Okay Girls, do your worst!"<p>

Blaine entered the gala just as the line started. Kurt… He was everywhere. He was beautiful, delicious, and downright perfect. He found the 'employees only' door and snuck through, looking for him. He moved to sneak behind him, and sat down, hidden behind racks of clothes. "Kurt."

Kurt blinked and stared straight head, like always. "Y…Yes?"

"Save me a dance?"

"O…Of course. I see you got your ticket?"

"Yeah. Thank you for it."

"You're welcome, Blaine. Now go out there and wait for me to strut my stuff." By the time Kurt was done talking, Blaine was gone, Kurt never having seen him, exactly how Blaine preferred it.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked at the row of photos and gasped. He slapped a hand to his mouth and looked appalled at the photos.<p>

They were _his._

_They were his test photos. Every. Single. One._

_SO? Reviewwwww! I've only got 3 or so... No Chapter 5 unless I get three more! Yup! I'm so mean! Follow me on tumblr! SuperbSeblaine... I have photo's for the story on there._


	5. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty

A/N: Uhmmm this is the last chapter I have PLANNED out, I am making more, they just won't be so fast on the updates. I mean, five chapters in 3 days…. You all are blessed! But it may take 2-3 days now….

Also: I DO know how I want to end this story…. And I DO know…. That… Eeeeeep… Well I can't tell you. I DO give spoilers away on my tumblr though so go stalk me there. SuperbSeblaine

* * *

><p>Blaine walked outside the back room and ran into Sebastian immediately. "I'd know that suit anywhere. Where are you going?"<p>

"To watch the runway show before the masquerade…" Blaine said and took a step back to fully take in Sebastian.

"You've been crying."

"Just for a moment… It's nothing. And you can't leave, we're short one model and you need to fill in. Come on! Dave, wait in the main runway room?" Blaine looked at the bigger man behind Sebastian and then frowned, glancing at the dark eyes beneath the mask. The man leaves and Blaine frowns. "He hurts you doesn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sebastian said and pushed Blaine into the back, working on his hair. "Take off the mask."

Blaine nodded and took it off, and was glad to see Kurt was gone already to the back stage dressing area. He wasn't sure if he could handle being around Kurt when the model could see him. Not that Kurt would know who he was as long as he didn't talk. He looked in the mirror at Sebastian and the taller male just smiled at Blaine's handsome face.

"You are… Perfect." Sebastian whispered before moving to grab the make up and started working on Blaine quickly and efficiently. "Close your eyes." The brunette whispered and Blaine's closed immediately as he felt powder be brushed on his eyelids and he couldn't help but notice the texture of Sebastian's skin, it was so soft. He smiled and flushed, he never tried to take things for grnted like human touch, and so when Sebastian held his jaw, inspecting his face he relished in the moment.

His eyes connected with the males and he let out a small smile. His own hand rose to take off Sebastian's mask, and Sebastian froze. He felt the mask get lifted off and Blaine frowned at what he saw. "You can do better than him." Blaine said softly and lowered the mask once more.

"You don't know me." Sebastian said and checked the Rolex quickly before sighing. "Come on, you have to get in line with the others."

Blaine frowned and shook his head. "You're right. Maybe I don't know you. But I DO know you're a good enough person that that eye shouldn't have to match the other. TWO punches? And a swollen jaw? I am actually afraid to see the rest of your body." Blaine says as they walk. He quiets immensely when he sees Kurt and licks his lips. "I… I can do this on my own. Go."

Sebastian glared at the male but in the end nodded. "You look wonderful. Rachel is over there, she'll help you change outfits. For the first run stay in the suit you're in, and when it's over get back in it." Blaine nodded and Sebastian went to talk to Rachel.

"_You're WHAT? You'll be fired!"_

"The suit pulled for the old model is WAY too long, Blaine will trip in it!"

"…Blaine?"

"Yeah, the guy… He's… Okay so he's not modelesque, but neither is Kurt and we made him the main guy!"

"Blaine… WHO?"

"Uhmm… Not sure if he told me or not. He's just this guy who… Listen, he's going to OWN this show. You've seen my designs. He looks good in it."

"….Bas…"

"Stop worrying Rach, it'll be fine."

"You say that all the time… And I bet you're sporting two black eyes."

"Shut up and do your job, Berry."

"You too, Sea Monkey!" Sebastian flipped her off and then walked to Kurt. He smiled and ran his hands down the arms.

"You look good."

"As do you, Smythe." Kurt said as he patted the chest of Sebastian's suit and then froze as Sebastian gasped in pain. "A-Are you okay?"

Sebastian forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, get out there and kill it, Hummel."

"Aye Aye, Sir!" Sebastian laughed at the salute, and raised the camera, taking a quick shot of Kurt in full dress. "ALRIGHT GUYS! 45 SECONDS TO SHOWTIME! GET IN LINE!" Sebastian shouted and then fled the back room to get to the runway in time. He passed all his photos on the walls, which only put a damper on the whole situation. He made it just in time as the curtains rose and he gave Dave a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Sweety."

Dave gave him possibly the sweetest smile he'd ever seen, a quick kiss then a nudge to get to work. So Sebastian did. He knelt in front of the runway, slung his 'Backstage Employee' pass around his neck and raised the camera to his eye, in awe. This was Sebastian's place, at the foot of the modeling world, holding it up, controlling it from below. Without Sebastian, the magazine wouldn't be the same and he knew that. He grinned as Kurt came out and he bit his lower lip, so entranced by the male.

Kurt looked beautiful, his grace, his poise. Sebastian looked through his camera at all the models, walking the runway, trying to get pictures of them all. But somehow he became more enthused when Kurt showed his presence at the front of the walkway. He held this face that made Sebastian's pants twitch uncomfortably and his mouth opened in awe.

He knew Dave would notice immediately but didn't care at the moment.

And then there he was. His little doll he'd dressed to the nines. Kurt crossed behind the male and Blaine held a steady face as he walked. He hit one pose at the end and the crowd cheered for the newcomer. Sebastian licked his lips and took all the needed photos before lowering his camera and clapping.

"Wow…" He whispered as the group went back in for the next dress change.

That's how the show went, set one through six, and Blaine and Kurt only looked better and better. Sebastian kept his camera steady for each shot and he smiled when Kurt winked at the crowd, confidence oozing from every perfectly clean pore on his face.

"Hey, Sebastian? Who designed that first set suit?" One of his bosses asked him as the show ended and the group, all in their final outfits did their final walk. Sebastian grinned. "Uhmmm… it was an old discarded one… That… I… Uhm…"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. You did well today, unload your camera and enjoy the ball." The woman said and he nodded, handing the camera to a tech then sliding on his mask again when the lights came on. He took Dave's hand who looked utterly bored. "Would you like to go to the ball now?"

"Will there be booze?"

"…Yes."

"Then fuck yea! Let's go!"

A loud crash came from the stage and Sebastian spun to see Kurt Hummel fall off the walkway, the five feet drop to the floor, and landed on the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>"I need a medic, STAT." Sebastian said into his microphone as he jumped over the stage. "GIVE HIM AIR PEOPLE!" He said and a lot of them backed off. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel, open your eyes. Tell me you can hear me."<p>

"What's going on?" It was Blaine, standing on the walkway looking down at the crowd. When the area was big enough for him to see who fell, he gasped. "KURT!"

"You know him?" Sebastian asked and Blaine swallowed. "Kind of. Big fan. Is the ambulance on their way?"

"Yeah." Sebastian said, lifting Kurt as he checked for his pulse, finding it strong and steady. He checked his eyes but he was completely out of it. Blaine covered his mouth and he gasped, tears starting in his eyes.

"W-What's wr-wrong with him?"

"He's in shock and he's in a sleeping state." Sebastian said and then snapped in each of Kurt's ears. "Come on Hummel, don't do this to me." Sebastian said and sighed. He heard the ambulance and the paramedics. "BACK UP!"

Blaine and the others did as they were told and the paramedics put Kurt on a cot with a neckbrace and rushed him out of the studio. "Is there anyone here who is related?" Sebastian shrugged and looked over at Dave. "No… We'll be at the hospital soon though. I'll contact his father."

The man nodded and followed out after the medics.

* * *

><p><em>"Save me a dance?"<em>  
><em>"O-Of course!"<em>

Blaine paced the hospital lobby, he'd caught the bus and got there before anyone else. "Who are you?"

"Blaine Anderson. Here for Kurt Hummel?"

"And relation?"

"…Best friend. How is he?"

"He hasn't woken up yet. We're not sure if he's going to." Blaine put a hand to his mouth and looked away. "Can I see him?" He choked out and the doctor frowned. "We let parents make that decision… Seeing as we've contacted his father and he's on his way, you can see him once he's decided."

"De-decided?"

"If we're going to keep Kurt on the machines or let him try and wake up before—"

Blaine's eyes widened and rage slipped over his face. "NO! No! He has to stay on the machines to stay alive and—"

"Burt Hummel, WHERE IS MY SON!"

Blaine gasped and turned. Kurt's father looked ominous, and frightening and frightened and worried. Blaine just looked up at the man and took a deep breath. "P-Please let me see your son! They're not letting me—"

"I don't know who you are- WHERE is KURT?" Burt shouted and the doctor frowned. "Through these doors, second door on the left— Hey! Wha-Where… Ugh! NOT YOU TOO!" Burt had already took off, followed by a quick paced Blaine.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Burt stood just inside the doorway, and Blaine stood looking in at the peaceful Kurt, eyes closed, breathing heavily. "Kurt." Burt said, walking forward and taking his hand. "Buddy, wake up."

Blaine walked to the other side of the bed, sitting down on a chair and he covered his lips with his hand, feeling sick. "Kurt… Wake up for us. It's Blaine…"

"Blaine?" Burt asked and rose an eyebrow up to meet the male's gaze. "YOU'RE BLAINE? Wow… You're… Not what I expected." Blaine flushed and looked down at Kurt.

"I won't be what he expects either…" Blaine whispered sadly.

"He's got a knack for surprising people so don't count your chicks before they hatch."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind…" Burt said, turning to Kurt, kissing his forehead. "Bud… wake up."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Blaine felt tears well in his eyes as soon as Burt started to silently sob, resting his head against his sons shoulder.

* * *

><p>Sebastian found Dave at the bar, and he touched his shoulder, eyes scanning his own blank wrist and he frowned. His Rolex was gone. "I… I was going to ask for a dance, Babe… But would you help me look for my watch?"<p>

"What watch?"

"The watch I've been wearing."

Dave just rose an eyebrow and brushed his lover away. "Go find your fucking watch, I'm content here."

Sebastian sighed and went back to the room to look for the watch unsuccessfully. "Shit." He whispered and ran his hands through his hair. "CRAP!" He kicked a chair, sending it backwards and he fell to his knees, crying. Crying because his boyfriend brushed him off for free booze, crying because he lost the one thing his idol gave him, crying because his one perfect night was taken from him piece. by. piece.

He stood and grabbed a tripod stand, looking at it through hazy, tear filled eyes and he gasped as he stormed back into the gala. "NO!" He screamed, a few meandering people turned to look at the male in shock. "NO! THIS is MINE! Not WES! Not Ri! THESE ARE MY PHOTOS! THIS ONE!" He swung the tripod, slashing a huge hole through the picture. "THIS ONE!" Another hole. "EVEN THIS ONE! THEY ARE ALL MINE!"

"SMYTHE!" He felt security arms grab him and he coughed out more sobs as he doubled over. "They're mine.. They're my work, you are all such.. fucking THIEVES! THEY'RE MINE!"

"SMYTHE! You're making a scene!"

"Sebastian! What are you-! SEB!" Rachel called out as she came into the room, watching Sebastian get dragged outside. "SEBASTIAN!" She looked around and her mouth opened. They WERE all his work, all his style… None of the names beneath the photos gave him any credit. They stole his work.

"Well, Shit." Rachel whispered and sighed, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Preview For Chapter 6:<strong>

"_Hey… Rachel? I need 1500 dollars."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm in jail."_


	6. Hercules

Chapter 6: Hercules

A/N: This will PROBABLY be the last chapter that has any sort of structure until after Seblaine week, where I have 24 ficlets in motion. SO, enjoy this… Even if it's not very well thought out or planned. There IS a… smallish… smuttyish piece in here. So… yeah.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey… Rachel? I need 1500 dollars."<em>

"_Why?"_

"_I'm in jail."_

Rachel stared at her phone and raised an eyebrow as that information sunk in. "1500?" She heard Sebastian swallow and she sighed. "I don't HAVE 1500, Seb. NO ONE in this town has that much."

Sebastian sighed and Rachel could hear the tears starting. "Don't worry, Bas. I'll figure something out. For now… go serve your time… it was well deserved and you had valid reason to do it. I know."

Sebastian forced his tears down and said goodbye, hanging up and then he was put back into his cell with the others.

Rachel tapped her nails on her phone and then sighed, entering the hospital. "I'm here to see Kurt Hummel." The woman looked at her computer screen and pointed to the elevator. "Second Floor, Room 221."

"Thank you." Rachel said and sighed; mask in one hand her beret a little lopsided on her head. She went into the elevator, pressed the 2 button and smiled as her song played. She looked at a kid in a wheelchair, sitting beside her and she smiled at him. "Are you in here for you or…?"

The boy laughed and shook his head. "No, my Dad's dying, so they made me leave the room. Better off for me… Maybe now I won't constantly be put in wheelchairs." Rachel frowned and the boy shook his head. "Ignore that. I didn't mean it. Artie Abrams." The boy held out his hand and Rachel took it cautiously. "Rachel Berry."

"Are you here for your boyfriend?"

"If only! No the guy I came here for is incredibly gay." The door dinged and opened. "It was nice to meet you Artie. Sorry… or… congrats about your father." Artie laughed and nodded. "See you later, Rachel."

The doors closed once more and Rachel shook her head, a smile appearing on her face as she saw Burt Hummel. "DAD! Is he okay?" Rachel had called Burt, 'Dad' since she was 15 and had basically moved in with Kurt and his father.

Burt shook his head and lowered his face as he hugged the girl. "He's not waking up and Blaine is in there with him. Do you know if it's THE Blaine?"

"Not for sure but… It's the only Blaine I've met since HEARING about Blaine…"

"_I am… the Blaine he talks about." _A voice said and both turned to the door. "I'm sorry, it's not my place to be here. I just… I had to make sure… he'd be alright. I wasn't supposed to even be on stage tonight and I don't know how… But I know this is my fault. He's never fallen before and if I wasn't there… I… I don't know."

Rachel frowned and looked at the male. "Shut up."

"What?" Blaine asked and looked up from the floor.

"Shut. Up. Kurt's ALIVE because of you!-"

"Rachel-"

"NO! I'm tired of everyone trying to hide Kurt's life from everyone else when all he wants to be is himself!"

"This isn't your story to tell, Rachel." Burt said, a demanding force in his eyes and she swallowed.

"Well, it's a story Blaine deserves to hear. Now… go get some decaf coffee and I'm going to see my brother." Rachel stormed away from the man she called her father into the room where Blaine was standing. She pushed past him, but grabbed his arm and pulled him in with her then shut the door.

"You can NOT let him see you."

"What… why?" Blaine asked and looked into Rachel's 'angry glare', which is what Kurt always deemed it to be.

"He has this image of you in his mind, he's not sure you're real, and when you met him, he was so sick of himself he wanted to kill himself, every night. We don't know WHAT you said or when or how… But he stopped one day. He gave all his blades to his dad and started wearing short sleeves, finally CARING about his life. That's when he started talking about you, like you were an angel… An angel he couldn't see, an angel we were all sure wasn't real. So if you show him you're real… That… angel will be gone. You'll be Blaine, that creeper who talks to him wherever he goes."

Blaine's face blanched and he looked at Rachel, then at Kurt. "Fine…" He whispered and then took a deep breath. "He loves you, you know? He always talks about you… and Sebastian… I didn't think he'd have time to talk about me."

"If I didn't know any better, Blaine… I'd say he loved you too." Blaine frowned and looked sadly at the boy in the bed. "I-I'll go… But can you give me five minutes alone with him?"

"Yeah. Hand me your phone."

Blaine looked at her and licked his lips. "I don't have one."

"Okay, well how do I reach you then?"

"…." Blaine stayed quiet for a moment and swallowed. "The corner of 42nd and Ruiz Avenue. Between 9 pm and 3 am."

"Okay…" Rachel said and left the room, frowning as she realized what part of town that was. "Fuck."

* * *

><p>"Kurt. Listen to me; I'm not sure if you can hear me… But I need you to hear me. I love you, I love you and I NEED you to get better. I can't visit you with people around. Please… Please Kurt. Wake up." He frowned and pressed his hands to the male's cheeks. "Please." His voice cracked and he swallowed down a sob as tears slipped off his cheeks and hit Kurt's own face. He pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "You're the only friend I have…"<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian paced inside the cell with a frown on his face. "Sebastian Smythe?" He looked up and nodded. "Yeah, that's me."<p>

"Your bails been posted. You're free to go."

"Thank you!" Sebastian said as he moved out the doors and he blinked at who his welcoming party was. "Well…. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"We got a call… Dave said you'd need some help." Sebastian nodded and followed the two tall, dark skinned men out the doors of the police station. Once in the car Sebastian looked at his hands. "1500… What's that…. 30 customers?"

"Plus another 15 for our good deeds." Sebastian frowned and rubbed his eyes.

"I need a watch. A certain watch." Sebastian said as he was handed a suit, the Warblers emblem on the lapel. He looked at the men with an anticipatory glare. "They get younger and younger. Gold Rolex, White band, old… Has the two dials on the right. The back is engraved and it says… To My Dearest."

"That's another 5 sells."

Sebastian shrugged. "I need it."

"Fine… Talk to Coach. 50 sells. He'll give you a split." Sebastian nodded as he dressed up as a Warbler and then took a cigarette he was offered. "If I can do 40 tonight, can I do the rest tomorrow to the old clients? It's gonna be a hard sell and I've gotta be home by day light."

"Sure kid. Just know what happens if you don't meet deadline."

Yeah. Yeah, he did know. All too well.

He got out of the car and stepped up to a man on the sidewalk. "50 with a split." He said and the man disappeared into the alley then came back out again. He nodded and took the last drag off his cigarette as he put the small bags of heroin and meth in his back pack.

He left the area and snuck the back way into Dalton Academy's dorms. He knocked twice, softly on each door. "Hey man." He said and tilted his head, "Fifty."

"What do you have?"

"What do you need…?"

"You got…" He put his fingers in shot form and Sebastian grabbed a small bag. "Some J too." He gave him another bag and took the 100 offered. His night progressed from there.

* * *

><p>Blaine paced his room, if you could CALL it a room. It was basically an old storage closet that had a small door leading outside. He rested inside before he heard the soft splashing sound of tires slowing down through puddles. He stood and exited the room, looking at the man. "…" Blaine was quiet as the door opened. He slid in and licked his lips.<p>

"What do you need?"

"I've only got twenty minutes."

"I can get you off any way you like in twenty." Blaine said as he started to undo his belt.

"You look nice tonight, Gareth." Blaine blinked at his fake name and smiled.

"So do you, Finn. So… we gonna fuck or… what?" Finn just nodded and Blaine smiled, leaning in and kissing him. He knew what Finn liked; he liked to be treated like a boyfriend, a possessive, very touchy boyfriend. He loved to watch Blaine's face as he fucked him. Finn was one of the straight men that Blaine could get along with. Sometimes he only came out to talk and would give Blaine a twenty for sitting there and listening. But sometimes he needed to get off. And Blaine was SO good at that.

Blaine's hands slid down, over the males shoulders as he kissed him again, kicking off the tailored pants. His cock was at half-mast and Finn grabbed it, stroking it and Blaine let out a soft 'aaahn…" As he stroked Finn fast, getting him up. He took a bottle of lube from the console and rubbed it between his fingers, then plunged two fingers into his own ass, moaning out Finn's name. "Ahhhnnn I need… you." His eyes opened as he looked at Finn. "Take me." Finn did so as soon as Sebastian rolled his lubed fingers up and down his shaft once or twice.

Finn pushed Blaine down on the backseat and thrust all the way into him. "You're my little bitch, aren't you. Say it, Gareth. Tell me you're my bitch."

"AHH! Finn! Fuck me… I'm your- I'm your biiIIIiiTCH!" Blaine shouted, hands threading through Finns hair as the man thrust into him, hard. It helped that Finn was built with muscles because his dick wasn't as great as others. But he had power to push into Blaine with such force that in just a few minutes Blaine was shivering beneath all that was Blaine, ready to explode but trained not to.

"I'm gonna cum, Gareth. Do you want it? Tell me you want your man's cum."

"I want it Baby. Give me it! Give Ahh! Nnnghhh cum for ME!" He shouted as Finn hit his prostate just as the older man shot his load inside Blaine. Blaine came at the same time, catching it before it hit his new suit. He gasped as they both fell back completely. Finn licked his lips and Blaine grinned.

"Mmmm… Thanks." Finn said as he breathed heavily and checked the time. "Seven minutes… Who's getting worse? Me or you?"

"I hope it's you, because this is the only income I've got." Blaine said and they both laughed. Blaine wiped himself off with some McDonald's napkins handed to him and he gasped. "Well then… This has been fun. But I actually SHOULD get back to my job. Money?"

Finn handed him sixty dollars, always tipping Blaine a ten. "Hey…" Blaine looked at him and smiled. "You really DO look good in a suit."

"Thanks, Finn. Really."

He put his pants back on and exited the car.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood outside on the corner and just frowned when Blaine got out of the car. Blaine looked at the girl who was judging him already. "Don't."<p>

"Don't what, Blaine? Make assumptions about a boy who you can only contact by a slummy street corner? Make assumptions about the same boy who just crawled out of a car looking thouroughly FUCKED?"

"You know what Rachel? This is MY life, not yours." Blaine said and spun, sliding back into his room, not sure why she was even there in the first place, it didn't matter. She wasn't important to him. He grabbed his notebook, opened the shades to the window he'd made himself and uncapped his pen, writing quietly, ignoring his door as it opened.

"You LIVE here?"

"Yeah. What? It isn't _posh _enough for you?"

"…No… Not really, but… Where do you keep your food?"

"I don't KEEP food. I get what I can afford and eat it when I get it."

"That's really… really sad Blaine."

"Yeah… well, what's it to you anyway? WHY are even here? This is MY place; I didn't say you visiting rights!"

Rachel went silent and looked at Blaine. "He's awake… And he only remembers _you_."

Sebastian licked his lips as he exited Dalton Academy, straightening his tie. He'd made an extra 250 for just blowing a few guys off before early morning band practice. He licked his lips and walked out to the curb, handing him the backpack and receiving a watch in return. "There's all the money, plus an extra 100 as a thank you." Sebastian said and then pulled out his phone after putting on the watch, and then calling a taxi as he walked away from the school.

* * *

><p>So Blaine is Hercules because he is the only person that Kurt could hear, could remember. It's not absolutely evident in this chapter, and it won't be until Chap. 7: The Sword in the Stone<p> 


	7. Sword in the Stone

Chapter 7: The Sword In The Stone

A/N: The only part I'm taking from The Sword In The Stone, is that one person is destined to do something no one else can. To pull the sword from the stone. Only one person can do that, and while he may accept help in his journey, he is the only one who can do it.

Enjoy! (Trigger Warning)

[Also, if you ONLY read on FanFiction, you're missing out on mini-chapters that I have on tumblr. SuperbSeblaine dot tumblr dot commicals!]

-*-

Kurt blinked as he woke. "Blaine?" He whispered and looked around at the people surrounding him. Where was he? Who were they? "Hi… Where's Blaine?" He asked and then sat up and frowned, looking at all the tubes running in and out of him. "W-Where's Blaine?"

"Kurt? Blaine isn't here… Bud, are you okay?" a man said, nearing him, touching his shoulder.  
>"NO! Get off me, I don't know you! NURSE! NUUURSE!" Burt's eyes widened and he spun to look at Rachel, who shrugged. "I'll… go get the nurse. Then Blaine I suppose." Kurt looked around, freaking out. "I NEED MY BOYFRIEND!" Kurt shouted at the top of his lungs.<p>

-*-

Sebastian clutched his watch and closed his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend. "Really? REALLY?" Dave rolled his eyes, pushing a girl out of his bed. "Babe… Come on. I was drunk and—"  
>"You LEFT me at the ball. You LEFT me at my OWN gala! Then I come here to see THIS? THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR LOVER!"<p>

David blinked and Sebastian flipped him off. "I fucking hate you. Here, here's my last sell. Go die in hell prick!" Sebastian spit at the disgusting ass he called his boyfriend, which caused Dave to wipe his face with an astounded look in his eye. The beaten boy threw him a bag of drugs and turned, slamming the door with a shout over his shoulders. "ENJOY YOUR WHORES!"

-*-

Blaine and Rachel ran into the hospital, feet tripping over feet.

-*-

Sebastian got home, threw down his mask, the tie. His entire fucking life was hell. He started making coffee for his household, much to his usual routine, laying out a cigarette, making sure the plates were clean. He started dropping pills into each cup.

-*-

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered as Blaine entered the room.  
>"Hey… Kurt." Blaine said, nearing the bed.<p>

-*-

"SEBASTIAN! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BREAKFAST YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT?" Sebastian glared, his hands clutching the tray.  
>"Right here Dad." He said and set the tray down. He felt a stinging sensation to his cheek and cringed. William took the tray and rolled his eyes.<br>"You disgust me. Go get your brothers up."  
>"Yes Dad."<p>

-*-

Kurt just stared at Blaine, his eyes roaming his body and then a smile broke over his face and he pulled Blaine into a kiss, hard. Kurt's hands were everywhere on his body, pulling, groping, his teeth nipping and biting and Blaine had to push with ALL of his force to get away.  
>He sputtered, coughing. "KURT? What are you doing?"<br>"I'm kissing my boyfriend, he DOES deserve a congratulations! You got gold? At the Olympics? I'm so proud of you!"  
>"W-What?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.<p>

-*-

"Sam? Puck?" Sebastian said, entering the living room where both were crashed, hung over. "Here you go!" Sebastian smiled as if he was in a daze and let the tray slam down loudly.  
>"FUCKING HELL! DICK! ARE YOU FUCKING GOOD FOR ANYTHING!" Sebastian's eyes slid up and looked both of them in the eye as he took Puck's cigarette, slid it between his lips and lit it. He shrugged and watched both men get up, starting towards him. Sebastian just closed his eyes, taking a long drag on the cigarette.<p>

-*-

"Blaine… I missed you."  
>"Kurt…. You don't know me. We're not dating. I'm not a swimmer. YOU are a swimmer, and a model, and you only talk to me when you can't SEE me. That's your dad and your best friend, Rachel."<br>Kurt just looked at the two people and shrugged. "I'm sorry… but I don't know who they are. My dad…." Kurt paused, his eyebrows neared each other as he frowned. "And… And my mom…. I… I don't…. Have parents. Yeah, that must be it. And I go to school, I'm a photographer! And I design!"  
>"No… No you don't… Kurt… I think you should go home. With your Dad. There are pictures there and—"<br>"No! I want to go home with you!"  
>"But Kurt… I don't have a home. I don't have a bed! We're not together!"<br>"But… you love me."  
>"Yes… but that doesn't mean… Kurt…"<br>"You just won the Olympics! I remember!"  
>"Kurt…." Blaine brushed away his own tears and he shook his head. "No…"<p>

-*-

"Filthy fucking cock slut!" _Kick._  
>"Drug dealing WHORE!" <em>Kick.<em>  
>"We fucking hate you!" <em>Kick.<em>  
>"You're worthless" <em>Kick.<em>  
>"Stupid." <em>Kick.<em>  
>"FUCKING" <em>Kick.<em>  
>"SON OF A BITCH!" <em>.Kick.<em>

-*-

"911, what's your emergency?"  
><strong>"My son. He's dead."<strong>

-*-

Kurt dressed slowly, alone in his rooms, inspecting himself, remembering a more tall, thin frame than the one he was currently in. He frowned as he looked at his arms. White lines. He looked away and then back down. "I don't…" He whispered and turned to look out the window. Where was he? Where was home? And why didn't Blaine remember…?

-*-

_Blaine spun as the hospital doors flew open, he saw a body being pushed through, oxygen being pumped and his eyes widened. "Sebastian!"__  
><em>_"We've still got no pulse! 3, 2, 1 CLEAR!" The body jumped. Nothing._

.

.

Blaine froze as he looked at all the blood. No… What… Rachel's eyes widened and she ran after the gurney being pushed by doctors. Blaine just stood there in the middle of a hallway surrounded by insanity. He closed his eyes and blocked out all the sound. He watched as people ran back and forth, all around him. Everyone was so busy, so rushed… They all just… spun…

Blaine turned and tried to get Burt's attention, who was talking to a memory psychologist. It was like he couldn't hear him.

**"STOP!"**

_Everyone froze and looked at Blaine, just before he fell forward and passed out._


	8. Rumpelstiltskin

**NOTE: Before you read this chapter, stop and think about what you'd do if you died? If you were sent to limbo. What would you regret, what would you miss first?**  
><strong>Also: If you DON'T follow me on Tumblr, you're missing THREE separate background chapters, so go to superbseblaine dot tumblr dot com and go to The Real Fairytales Timeline. Read chapters A, B, and C.<strong>

**And a shout out to ErisGregory, for writing the most beautiful review known to man. Thank you. **

**Chapter 8 – Rumpelstiltskin**

All three boys awoke at once and they all stood together in plain white rooms. Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian all moved to the doors of their separate rooms silently. Each turned the handle and walked out to stand in the hallway facing each other. They were alone, it was completely quiet. "Kurt." "Blaine." "Sebastian."

They all held out their hands and touched each other's palms and fingers, feeling their connection. When they looked up, they were all wearing a black mask over their eyes. "Will we wake up?" "Will we survive?" "Will we be?"

The three joined hands as old theater music played on the speaker system. It was such a blinding rush as they danced together; as they all moved together, things blurred beyond, them. Nothing mattered but the three boys as they sat down in a white haze in the middle of a hallway, just facing each other. "Kurt…. Go first." Blaine said softly and Kurt nodded, licking his lips.

"I remember you, Blaine. Always being there. I remember you talking me through my life, telling me I'd be okay. I remember you touching my shoulder, but I never saw you except that first time. And Sebastian, you were the perfect prince. You were overlooked but you always…" He coughed. "You always fixed it. You would come in late, but whose photos did they use? I don't want to be a swimmer, I don't want to go to the Olympics. My heart isn't in it. My wrists hurt so badly because my heart isn't in it."

Blaine swallowed, keeping their hands connected. "I remember meeting you Kurt. You seemed so stuck up, but you inspired me to keep going. To attend lectures. You inspired me. And Sebastian, I just met you but you make me smile and I get used, daily, to [so I can?] survive. But I don't feel ashamed when I'm near you."

Sebastian smiled, his body healed of any imperfection. "Is this? Is this my goodbye?" He whispered, and leaned forward. "I've always loved you Kurt. I admired how you held yourself, how you come across in the real world compared to film. I wanted to design FOR you. I wanted to be everything, have a company, you to be the face. I wanted you to…" Sebastian swallowed and drew his lip between his teeth as he thought. "And Blaine. Blaine, you looked so helpless, but you didn't judge me, not once, on my appearance. You looked at the bruises and broken bits and smiled like you knew how it felt and I needed that more than anything. I don't want to die."

"Why not?" Kurt asked and blinked. "I remember the truth only in my head. I want to die every time I forget."

"I don't want to die because, I won't get to know you both."

"I want to know you, Sebastian." Kurt said and squeezed the youngest boy's hand.  
>"Yeah… me too." Blaine whispered and both smaller boys moved to tackle Sebastian down and tickle him, laughing, until each one woke.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked awake, realizing he'd fallen asleep resting against the alcove of the window, just gazing into the day. He smiled and turned, running out the door. "Hey Dad! Where's Blaine? Where's… where's Sebastian?"<p>

"Who?"

"Sebastian. He was, you know— asleep?"

"KURT!" Blaine yelled, running out of a room, a hospital bracelet on his wrist.

"Blaine, you should lay down! You just passed out!" Burt yelled and Blaine shrugged him off, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked, and Blaine shook his head. "He came in on a gurney. They went that way!" he said, pointing, and they both ran down toward the ER wing, leaving Burt highly confused.

"Did he just call me Dad? Kurt… Do you- KURT! WHERE—- Oh never mind." Burt said, sitting back down on the bench. No one told him anything anymore.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt pushed their way into the ER where Rachel was bouncing slightly, looking nervous. "No pulse." She told them and they pushed past her. "MOVE! MOVE DAMN IT!" Blaine yelled and Kurt repeated after him as they shoved through the group of nurses surrounding Sebastian's body.<p>

"Call it." The doctor said sadly. "22:46 on December 13th, 2012."

"No." Blaine whispered, pushing them out of the way. "No!" He grabbed Sebastian's left hand and squeezed. "No, wake up! You said you didn't want to die! You said you wanted to know me! YOU SAID IT!"

Kurt began hyperventilating, and grabbed Sebastian's other hand, tears streaming down his face. "Smythe, damn it, come on Smythe. Wake up! Please." Kurt's face was contorted in pain. "I'll never… I'll never cut again just wake up. Know me, Sebastian…"

"Seb…"  
>"Sebby…"<br>"Bas…."  
>"Sebastian…"<br>"Bastian. Damn it! WAKE UP!"

Kurt fell forward, crying, his hands kneading at Sebastian's shoulders as he kissed his cheek. "I want to know you. I want to know you!"

Blaine covered his mouth as he was wracked with sobs. "SEBASTIAN SMYTHE WAKE UP! You're gonna be a photographer! And a designer. You're such a good designer! Please wake up Sebastian!" Blaine knelt to the gound, his fingers still twined with Sebastian's as he cried into his free hand, his heart racing.

"_You're damn right I'm a good designer._" Sebastian whispered, coughing.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**


End file.
